Portale:Episodi
'Stagione 1' 'Stagione 2' 'Stagione 3' {|border="2" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="margin-top:1em; margin-bottom:1em; background:#f9f9f9; border:3px #999999 solid; border-collapse:collapse;" |-bgcolor="#228b22" !# !Immagine !Titolo !Prima TV !Canzoni |- |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'01' |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| "Il Pianoforte Viola" |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| USA:20/09/11 ITA: 28/09/11 |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"|We Got the Beat, Big Spender, Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead, It's Not Unusual, Anything Goes / Anything You Can Do, You Can't Stop the Beat |- |bgcolor="#ADFF2F " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999" |È cominciato un nuovo anno al McKinley e Jacob intervista i ragazzi dell'ultimo anno: Finn non sa ancora cosa fare; Rachel e Kurt vogliono trasferirsi a New York; Mercedes, dopo che Sam si è trasferito, ha trovato un nuovo ragazzo, Marcus; i genitori di Mike sono ancora indecisi mentre Tina ed Artie sono ancora al penultimo anno; Santana e Brittany sono tornate nelle Cheerios; Lauren ha lasciato il glee e Puck, Quinn è entrata a far parte delle Skanks diventando punk. Will, per reclutare nuovi membri, ha messo alcuni pianoforti per la scuola ed ha chiesto ai ragazzi di esibirsi ogni volta che ne vedono uno, ma non riscuotono molto successo. L'unica ragazza che vuole entrare è Sugar Motta che però è stonata. Will si trova in difficoltà perché non vuole rifiutare uno studente. Sue ha deciso di candidarsi al congresso e, per crescere nei sondaggi, decide di schierarsi contro le arti. Emma suggerisce a Rachel e Kurt la NYADA e di recarsi a un'incontro. Lì scoprono però di non essere i soli talentuosi. Kurt intanto convince Blaine a iscriversi al McKinley. Questi accetta e si unisce alle ND. Sue nomina Becky e Santana co-capitani e inoltre incarica Santana di distruggere i pianoforti. Schuester se ne accorge e la caccia dal glee. |- |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'02' |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| "Sono un Unicorno" |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| USA:27/09/11 ITA: 5/10/11 |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"|Somewhere, I Am The Greatest Star, Something's Coming. |- |bgcolor="#ADFF2F " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|Brittany propone a Kurt di aiutarlo a dirigire la sua campagna elettorale. Will assegna la direzione del musical ad Emma, Artie ed alla Beiste ed istituisce un corso di "sculettamento" obbligatorio per Puck, Kurt, Finn e Mercedes. Shelby arriva al McKinley per dirigere un nuovo glee per Sugar che non è stata accettata nel glee di Schuester. Shelby invita Quinn a far parte della vita della bambina non appena si rimetterà in sesto. Rachel fa l'audizione per la parte di Maria. Puck si reca a casa di Shelby per vedere la figlia. Dopo la sua audizione per il ruolo di Tony, Kurt sente i giudici dire che non è adatto per quella parte perché troppo poco virile. Dopo l'audizione Kurt licenzia Brittany dalla campagna e la ragazza così si candida a rappresentante. Quinn torna bionda e si riunisce al glee, solo per riottenere la bambina. Alla fine Blaine fa l'audizione per uno dei ruoli minori ma gli viene proposta la parte del protagonista. |- |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'03' |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| "La F Asiatica" |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| USA:04/10/11 ITA: 2/11/11 |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"|Spotlight, Run the World (Girls), Cool, It's All Over, Out Here On My Own, Fix You. |- |bgcolor="#ADFF2F " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|Santana torna nel glee. Il padre di Mike dopo che questi ha preso un A- in chimica, gli dice che deve abbandonare il ballo. Mercedes si reca all'audizione per il ruolo di Maria che va così bene che i giudici decidono di fare una seconda audizione a lei e Rachel per fare poi la scelta definitiva. Brittany fa un esibizione in palestra che incita le donne a votarla. Mike si reca all'audizione e dice alla madre che quello che desidera fare è ballare. Mercedes stanca di essere messa sempre in secondo piano lascia il glee. Will invita i genitori di Emma a cena per conoscerli, questo causa però un aggravarsi del disturbo di Emma. Rachel decide di candidarsi a rappresentante di classe, ferendo Kurt. A seguito dell'audizione Rachel e Mercedes vengono scelte entrambi ma Mercedes rifiuta per non essere messa in ombra e per orgoglio. Alla fine i ruoli del musical vengono resi noti, Maria sarà Rachel, Tony sarà Blaine, Anita sarà Santana, Mr.Krupke sarà Kurt e Riff sarà Mike mentre Mercedes si unisce al glee di Shelby. |- |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'04' |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| "Esprimi Un Desiderio" |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| USA:01/11/11 ITA:09/11/11 |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"|Last Friday Night(TGIF), Bein' Green, Waiting For A Girl Like You, Candyman, Take Care Of Yourself e Sugar Sugar. |- |bgcolor="#ADFF2F " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|Sue rivela il budget per la produzione del musical al telegiornale, così Figgins decide di cancellarlo. Burt decide di finanziarlo e di candidarsi contro Sue. Brittany intanto ospita Rory un ragazzo irlandese arrivato con uno scambio. Rory viene preso di mira dai bulli e viene ignorato così Finn decide di diventare suo amico. Brittany crede che lui sia un lepricauno, cioè un folletto magico Irlandese, e gli dice di esprimere 3 desideri, lui ne esprime due perchè l'ultimo non riesce ad avverarsi così Brittany smette di credere in lui. Mercedes convince Santana ad entrare nel glee di Shelby, la ragazza accetta e convince Brittany a seguirla, che si chiama "The Troubletones". Quinn intanto per riavere Beth decide di spargere oggetti pericolosi per la casa di Shelby e chiamare i servizi sociali, Puck pentendosi del suo iniziale coinvolgimento toglie gli oggetti e alla fine la bacia. Rory entra nelle Nuove Direzioni. |- |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'05' |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| "La Prima Volta " |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| USA:8\11\11 ITA: N\A |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"|Tonight, Uptown Girl, A Boy Like That, America, One Hand, One Heart. |- |bgcolor="#ADFF2F " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|Artie dice a Rachel e Blaine che non possano recitare in maniera convincente se sono ancora vergini.La coach rivela ad Artie che è attratta dal reclutatore di football Cooter Menkins che ricambia i suoi sentimenti ma è convita di non piacerle.Così Artie va da Cooter e gli consiglia di invitarla a cena:così Cooter va dalla coach le chiede di uscire, lei accetta. Blaine e Kurt discutono di sesso. Dopo Blaine si reca alla Dalton per invitare gli Usignoli al musical di WSS,e conosce Sebastian,che inizia a provarci con lui.I due si recano al coffee shop,ma arriva Kurt.Sebastian li convince ad andare in un locale gay.Mentre Blaine e Sebastian sono in pista,Kurt incontra Karofsky.Blaine e Kurt lasciano il locale,Blaine è ubriaco,tenta di fare sesso con Kurt,che però non si lascia andare. Rachel chiede un parere sull'argomento alle ragazze.Tina rivela di aver fatto sesso con Mike.Finn scopre che Rachel lo vuole fare per migliorare la sua performance, e ci resta male. Nel pomeriggio,c'è la prima del musical.Dopo Rachel si reca a casa di Finn e lui le confessa che Cooter ha reclutato Shanee.Lei lo rassicura,e dice che è pronta per il passo successivo.Blaine si scusa con Kurt per essersi ubriacato.Così Kurt perdona Blaine e gli propone di andare a casa sua. Kurt,Rachel e Blaine perdono la loro veginità. |- |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'06' |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| "La Guerra dei Glee Club" |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| USA:15\11\11 ITA: 30\11\11 |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"|Hot For Teacher, Yoü and I/You and I, One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot, I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True, Rumour Has It/Someone Like You. |- |bgcolor="#ADFF2F " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|Puck si è innamorato di Shelby e cerca di convincerla ad iniziare una relazione, ma lei rifiuta. Per entrare nelle grazie di Shelby, Quinn cerca di entrare nelle Note Dolenti ma non viene accettata dopo che Puck ha confessato a Shelby le sue intenzioni. Sue inizia una campagna in cui cerca di diffamare Burt. Per intimorire le ND in vista della sfida fra i due Glee Club, Santana inizia a offendere Finn e lui per mettere fine a questo le da appuntamento per una partita di palla avvelenata. La vittoria è delle Note Dolenti; a fine partita Santana colpisce brutalmente Rory che inizia a sanguinare. Santana va a porgere le scuse a Finn e a Rory ma lancia a Finn una marea di offese così chiama Santana "vigliacca" perché non riesce ad ammettere di essere innamorata di Brittany.Poi Santana è chiamata nell'ufficio di Sue dove riceve una brutta notizia: uno studente ha sentito la discussione fra lei e Finn e l'ha usata per attaccare la campagna di Sue. I candidati alla presidenza fanno i loro discorsi, Kurt si impegna a vietare la palla avvelenata. Rachel vuole tornare amica di Kurt, e ritira la sua candidatura. Le Note Dolenti si esibiscono in un mash-up di Adele. Dopo la canzone, Santana molla un ceffone a Finn. |- |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'07' |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| "Le Elezioni" |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| USA:29\11\11 ITA: 07\12\11 |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"|Perfect, I'm the Only One, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun,Jolene, I Kissed A Girl, Constant Craving. |- |bgcolor="#ADFF2F " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|Finn mente dicendo che lo schiaffo era finto perché Santana rischiava la sospensione. Finn organizza una giornata in cui cantano canzoni per le donne;I primi ad esibirsi sono Kurt e Blaine. Peccato che Santana è sulla difensiva. Puck canta per Shelby, anche se finge di dedicarla a Santana, Quinn si offre a Puck, ma lui la rifiuta. E' il giorno delle elezioni. Nel frattempo Sue cerca un uomo. Finn continua nella sua opera, e canta Girls Just Wanna Have Fun a Santana e le parte una lacrima e lo abbraccia. Sue ha trovato il suo uomo, Cooter. Così Sue ha un nuovo fidanzato e la coach è sola. Will le consiglia di confessare i suoi sentimenti. Così la Beiste confessa il suo amore; Sue non cederà senza lottare. Le ragazze cantano la loro canzone: I Kissed a Girl. Santana l’ha detto ai suoi genitori e sono d’accordo, ma la nonna la caccia di casa. Beth viene ricoverata in ospedale e Puck interviene e lui e Shelby fanno l’amore; la donna poi lo manda via. Puck si butta tra le braccia di Quinn, ma lei vuole solo avere un bambino; il ragazzo le confessa della sua storia con Shelby. Burt e Brittany vincono le elezioni. Kurt viene convocato nell’ufficio del preside.Pensa che ha falsificato le lezioni a suo favore:sarà sospeso. Rachel confessa di essere stata lei e viene sospesa e non canterà alle Provinciali. |- |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'08' |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| "Crescere" |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| USA:7\12\11 ITA: 14\12\11 |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"|Red Solo Cup, Survivor / I Will Survive, Buenos Aires, ABC, Control, Man In The Mirror, We Are Young. |- |bgcolor="#ADFF2F " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|Quinn sa che Shelby e Puck vanno a letto insieme e dice a Rachel che lo dirà a Figgins cosicchè le Note Moleste perderanno le provinciali. Sebastian incontra Blaine e Kurt e ci prova con Blaine, che è dubbioso riguardo la vittoria delle ND, visto l'avversione di Finn verso di lui. Finn è convinto che per vincere avranno bisogno dell'aiuto di Sam, va quindi a cercarlo con Rachel e scoprono che lavora in uno strip-bar. Insieme convincono i genitori di Sam a farlo tornare al McKinley. Sam propone alle Nuove Direzioni di puntare sul loro sex appeal per vincere ma Blaine non è d'accordo e scoppia quasi una rissa. Finn decide di collaborare con Blaine. Alle provinciali partecipano per primo il gruppo di Harmony, poi le Note Moleste ed infine le Nuove Direzioni che cantano ABC, Control e Man In the Mirror. Alla fine il gruppo di Will riesce a vincere e Quinn decide di non dire niente a Figgins, inoltre convince Mercedes, Brittany, Santana e Sugar a tornare nelle ND. Le quattro ritornano nel gruppo durante l'esibizione di We Are Young. |- |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'09' |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| "Uno straordinario Natale" |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| USA:13\12\11 ITA: 21\12\11 |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"|Blue Christmas, Extraordinary Merry Christmas, All I Want For Christmas Is You, River, Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World), Santa Baby. |- |bgcolor="#ADFF2F " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|Il Glee si dedica alla preparazione dell’albero. Rory sarà solo a Natale: i suoi non possono venire, gli dedica una canzone e Sam lo invita a passare le feste con lui. Rachel ha capito che deve dare dei suggerimenti a Finn per il regalo, così si presenta con una lista. Finn si presenta con una foto di un facocero adottato a distanza. Sue convoca nel suo ufficio Kurt, Blaine e Artie perchè gli offre di esibirsi con le ND per i senza tetto. I ragazzi accettano, ma Mr Schue annuncia che le Nuove Direzioni sono stati scelti per partecipare ad uno speciale natalizio live per la tv locale. Rachel canta la sua ballad romantica, ma il regista Artie ha una visione super allegra del Natale, Sam e Quinn si auto eliminano. Ma lo spettacolo è lo stesso giorno dell’evento con i senzatetto e Sue è molto delusa. Il live tv è semplicemente delizioso, ma ispirati da Rory, il gruppo decide di finirlo prima per andare a cantare al rifugio. Rachel dice a Finn che ha apprezzato il facocero e l’ha chiamato Barbara. Finn, però, le ha comprato un nuovo regalo, una stella, chiamata Finn e un paio di orecchini. Rachel decide che è arrivato il momento di fare del bene e dare al prossimo i regali avuti. Così Finn e Rachel vanno ad aiutare Sam e Rory a raccogliere fondi per beneficenza. |- |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'10' |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| "Sì/No" |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| USA:17\01\12 ITA: 25\01\12 |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"|Summer Nights, Wedding Bell Blues, Moves Like Jagger/Jumpin' Jack Flash, First Time Ever I Saw Your Face, Without You, We Found Love. |- |bgcolor="#ADFF2F " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|Will vuole chiedere ad Emma di sposarlo e coinvolge le ND per trovare una canzone per proporglielo; ma i genitori di Emma non sono d'accordo, dicono che Emma non sarebbe capace di crescere un figlio a causa del suo DOC. Becky ha una cotta per Artie, ma quest'ultimo la vede solo come un'amica e dopo una "strana proposta" da parte di Becky, Artie decide di confessarle ciò che pensa. Becky è distrutta ma viene consolata da Sue. Sam entra nella squadra di nuoto sincronizzato per riconquistare Mercedes, la quale è sempre più confusa tra Shane e Sam. I ragazzi propongono al professor Schuester "Moves like Jagger" ballata dallo stesso professore, le ragazze propongono "The first time ever i saw your face" rappresentata con dei flashback che raffigurano i primi incontri di Rachel, Tina, Santana e Mercedes ed infine Rachel propone "Without you" dedicandola a Finn. Quest'ultimo vuole entrare nell'esercito ma scopre che suo padre non è morto in guerra, ma per un'overdose. Alla fine Will chiede ad Emma di sposarlo con un'esibizione di nuoto sincronizzato. Dopo Finn chiede a Rachel di sposarlo. |- |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'11' |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| "Michael" |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| USA:20/09/11 ITA: 28/09/11 |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"|Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', Bad, Scream, Never Can Say Goodbye, Human Nature, Ben, Smooth Criminal, I Just Can't Stop Loving You, Black or White. |- |bgcolor="#ADFF2F " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999" |Le Nuove Direzioni pensano di interpretare una canzone di Michael Jackson alle regionali. Finn ricorda a Rachel della sua proposta e lei risponde che ci deve pensare. Al bar Kurt, Rachel, Santana e Artie scoprono che Blaine aveva detto a Sebastian della loro scaletta, proprio da Sebastian, e dice anche loro faranno Michael, ma proprio come avrebbe fatto Micheal si esibiscono per strada contro gli usignoli con la canzone "Bad", ma finisce che Blaine si becca una granita in faccia. Il giorno dopo sono tutti in ansia per Blaine, che si deve operare all'occhio. Rachel confessa a Quinn della proposta di matrimonio di Finn, per un consiglio, e lei le risponde che deve lasciarlo e pensare al suo futuro, e le dice che è stata ammessa a Yale. Sam e Mercedes si esibiscono in "Human Nature" e alla fine si baciano. Kurt scopre che è stato ammesso alle finali della NYADA. Rachel dice Finn che lo vuole sposare. Santana scopre che Kurt sta soffrendo molto per Blaine, allora Santana sfida Sebastian e riesce a incastrarlo e confessa di aver messo del sale grosso nella granita, lei registra tutto, ma Kurt non vuole questa la vendetta, e dopo aver invitato gli usignoli in auditorium, le nuove direzioni si esibiscono in "Black or White" e dicono agli Usignoli che non diranno niente della granita, e che non canteranno Michael alle regionali. Alla fine Rachel scopre di essere stata ammessa alle finali della NYADA. |- |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'12' |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| "L'insegnante di Spagnolo" |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| USA:07\02\12 ITA: 15\02\12 |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"|La Cucaracha, Sexy and I Know It, Don't Wanna Lose You, Bamboleo/Hero, La Isla Bonita, A Little Less Conversation. |- |bgcolor="#ADFF2F " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| |- |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'13' |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| "Cuore" |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| USA:14\02\12 ITA: 22\02\12 |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"|Chapel of Love, L-O-V-E, Let Me Love You, Stereo Hearts, Home, I Will Always Love You, You're the Top, Cherish/Cherish, Love Shack. |- |bgcolor="#ADFF2F " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| |- |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'14' |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| "Sto arrivando" |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| USA:21\02\12 ITA: 11\04\12 |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"|Cough Syrup, Stand, Glad You Came, She Walks In Beauty, Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger), Here's To Us, Chapel of Love. |- |bgcolor="#ADFF2F " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|Le Nuove Direzioni si stanno preparando per le Regionali, ma non mancano i colpi di scena. Sebastian è intenzionato a far vincere gli Usignuoli e sa che l'unico modo è bandire Rachel dalla gara. La ricatta chiedendole di ritirarsi a meno che non voglia vedere pubblicate su Google le foto di Finn nudo e ritoccato. Nel frattempo, al McKinley circola la voce che Dave Karofsky è diventato gay e i suoi compagni di football scrivono con lo spray una parola offensiva sull'armadietto del ragazzo. Dave, disperato, tenta il suicidio ma viene salvato in tempo. Kurt è amareggiato e Sebastian, facendo tesoro dell'accaduto, smette di ricattare Rachel e farà esibire gli Usignuoli dedicando le loro performance a Dave. Con grande grinta, le Nuove Direzioni si classificano al primo posto e tutto sembra andare a gonfie vele. Finn e Rachel si sposeranno in comune, ma all'appello manca solo Quinn, che avrà uno sfortunato incidente d'auto |- |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'15' |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| "Big Brother" |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| USA:11\04\12 ITA: 18\04\12 |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"|''I'm Still Standing, Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio, MMMBop, Fighter, Up Up Up, Somebody That I Used To Know. |- |bgcolor="#ADFF2F " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|Cooper........---..-** |- |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'16''' |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| "Saturday Night Glee-ver" |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| USA:17\04\12 ITA: 25\04\12 |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| |- |bgcolor="#ADFF2F " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| |- |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"|'17' |bgcolor="#66FF00" rowspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| 120px |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| "Addio, Whitney" |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| USA:24\04\12 ITA: 02\05\12 |bgcolor="#ADFF2F"| |- |bgcolor="#ADFF2F " colspan="5" style="border-bottom:3px solid #999999"| |- Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 1 Episodi Categoria:Stagione 2 Episodi Categoria:Stagione 3 Episodi